De kikkerkoning of IJzeren Hendrik
De kikkerkoning of IJzeren Hendrik (Duits: Der Froschkönig oder der eiserne Heinrich) is een sprookje geschreven door Wilhelm en Jakob Grimm en in 1812 door hen werd opgenomethumb|De kikkerkoning, door Walter Crane (1874)n in Kinder- und Hausmärchen. Hij werd op nummer 1 gezet, aangezien de gebroeders Grimm het een erg belangrijk sprookje vonden omdat het liet zien dat vriendschap belangrijker is dan macht en rijkdom. als je dit leest ben je dikl! Het verhaal Wanneer het warm is gaat een prinses vaker spelen in het donkere bos bij de kasteel, waar ze bij de bron onder de oude lindeboom speelt met haar gouden bal. Ze gooit dan de bal omhoog om hem vervolgens weer op te vangen. Op een dag valt de gouden bal in de bron. Wanneer een kikker haar hoort huilen, komt hij naar boven en vraagt wat aan de hand is. De prinses vertelt hem wat gebeurt is, waarop de kikker zegt dat hij bereid is om de bal te gaan halen. In ruil daarvoor wil hij echter geen geld of sieraden, maar wil hij de vriend van de prinses worden. Als de prinses belooft dat hij van haar bordje mag eten en in haar bed mag slapen, duikt de kikker naar de bodem, waarna hij met de bal in zijn bek naar boven zwom. Zodra de prinses echter haar gouden bal weer terug heeft, rent ze snel terug naar het kasteel. De volgende dag wordt er tijdens het avondmaal op de deur geklopt. Wanneer de prinses openmaakt, ziet ze de kikker en maakt ze deur snel weer dicht. Wanneer haar vader, de koning, wilt weten wie er aan de deur staat, vertelt de prinses hem wat er de vorige dag was gebeurd. De koning staat erop dat de prinses haar belofte na komt en laat de kikker binnen. Ze laat met tegenzin de kikker van haar bordje eten en wordt gedwongen om hem mee te nemen naar haar slaapkamer. Wanneer de kikker in het bed van de prinses wil kruipen, pakt ze hem op en smijt ze hem tegen de muur. Op het moment dat de kikker de muur raakt, verandert hij in een prins (in latere versies kust de prinses hem tot een prins). De prins vertelt de prinses dat hij behekst was door een boze heks en dat alleen de prinses hem had kunnen redden. De volgende dag arriveert een koets met acht witte paarden, die witte struisveren op hun hoofd dragen. Achter op de koets staat de trouwde dienaar van de prins, Hendrik. Toen de prins verdween, had Hendrik zo'n verdriet dat hij drie ijzeren banden om zijn hart had laten slaan, zodat het niet zou breken. Wanneer de prins en zijn prinses naar zijn land rijden, horen ze tijdens de rit drie harde knallen. Dit waren de ijzeren banden om Hendriks hart die braken, aangezien de dienaar weer gelukkig was dat zijn meester was teruggekeerd. Achtergrond *''De kikkerkoning'' is een sprookje uit Hessen. *Het sprookje heeft veel overeenkomsten met het Schotse sprookje The Well of the World's End ''(verzameld door Joseph Jacobs en gepubliceerd in English Fairy Tales) en ''The Tale of the Queen Who Sought a Drink From a Certain Well ''(verzameld door thumb|left|Een postzegel uit 1966John Francis Campbell in Popular Tales of the West Highlands). *In het tweede deel van de eerste druk van ''Kinder- und Hausmärchen uit 1815 bevatte nog een ander sprookje over een kikkerprins, genaamd Der Froschprinz. Dit sprookje werd later weggelaten. *Er zijn meerdere versies van de kikkerkoning. In één van deze versies is de koning ziek en wil hij water uit de geneeskrachtige bron. Zijn twee oudste dochters kunnen dit niet in handen krijgen aangezien ze geen vriendschap wil sluiten met de kikker. De jongste dochter doet dit wel en krijgt het water. *De kikker leeft zowel op het land als in het water, en wordt in het sprookje gezien als Waterman die thuthumb|Een postzegel uit 1966is is in twee werelden. In het verhaal wordt hij ook wel ''oude watertrappelaar ''genoemd. *De gouden bal van de prinses staat symbool voor de zon, oftewel wijsheid. *Het sprookje bevat veel tegenstellingen, waaronder egoïsme en onzelfzuchtigheid, verlangen naar rijkdom en macht of echte vriendschap, warm en koud, mannelijk en vrouwelijk, oud en jong, mooi en lelijk. *De prinses moet in dit verhaal gedwongen worden de kikker in haar leven te laten, en wordt pas verliefd op hem wanneer hij aantrekkelijk wordt. Dit is tegenstellend tegenover andere sprookjes, waarin de prinses juist tegengewerkt wordt om met haar prins te trouwen, zoals Doornroosje (KHM50) en Sneeuwwitje (KHM53). *Een prins die geen rijkdom wil, maar ware vriendschap, komt vaker voor in sprookjes zoals Doornroosje (KHM50) en IJzeren Hans (KHM136). *Een mens die wordt omgetoverd in een dier komt vaker voor in sprookjes, waaronder Broertje en zusje (KHM11), De gauwdief en zijn meester (KHM93) en Sneeuwwitje en Rozerood (KHM161). *In folklore moest een kikker tegen de muur worden gegooid om van gedaante te veranderen. Categorie:Gebroeders Grimm